Di Batas Waktu
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Memori-memori itu berputar di kepalanya bagaikan film dan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu perasaan ketika tahu bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan dan akhirnya koma karena ingin melamarnya/TWO SHOT Baca chapter 2 kalo mau yang happy ending NaruHina!
1. Di Batas Waktu

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dll**

 **A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul 'Di Batas Waktu'milik Isyana Sarasvati.**

* * *

 **Di Batas Waktu**

 **Los Angeles...**

Hinata memandang sendu ke arah EKG yang yang perlahan naik turun membentuk garis-garis kurva.

 _Kapan kau akan bangun, Naruto..._

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut dan perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hinata menggumamkan dengan pelan nama Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Kekasihnya mengalami koma selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan Hinata masih setia menunggunya. Menunggu kekasihnya Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

 **.**

 ** _Menatapmu tak lagi mampu...  
Kau telah menyatu dalam hidupku...  
._**

Diliriknya Kushina dan Minato yang tengah memandang tubuh putra mereka dengan penuh harap seperti Hinata. Semuanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Kushina kehilanga wajah cerianya, sama seperti Minato.

Dirinya masih ingat ketika mereka masih remaja dan saat itu di halaman belakang rumah Naruto, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Naruto mengejarnya dan Hinata terjatuh di rumput dengan keadaan telentang seraya tertawa bahagia. Naruto juga ikut berbaring di samping Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau aku ingin mengajakmu menikah, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata yang baru berusia dua belas tahun tertawa lembut dan dihadiahi tatapan heran oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang lucu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku saja."

"Mengapa mengajakku menikah? Kita bahkan belum pacaran. Jika kau menginginkan jawaban, aku tidak bisa bilang." Ucap Hinata pelan seraya memandang langit yang sedikit mendung pagi itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _Ku telah menunggu di batas waktu...  
Kau akan pergi tinggalkan diriku..._**

 ** _._**

"Mengapa?"

"Ada sesuatu." Jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto penasaran setengah mati tentang 'sesuatu' itu. "Sudah dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Kushina baa-san sudah memanggilku." Tutup Hinata seraya berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah penasaran.

 _Aku menjawab 'ya, aku mau' karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun._

 _Kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku..._

Pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka memasuki masa SMP, dimana masa-masa indah mereka dimulai. Hinata dan Naruto berada di kelas yang berbeda, juga mengambil klub yang berbeda. Naruto mengikuti klub sepak bola sementara Hinata mengikuti klub seni khususnya menari. Walaupun begitu, Hinata dan Naruto masih berteman dan bahkan keduanya rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput salah satu dari mereka dan pulang bersama. Banyak yang bilang hubungan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar berteman tapi sayangnya gosip itu terbantahkan semenjak Naruto memiliki pacar baru.

Shion.

Semenjak Naruto mengenalkan Shion pada Hinata, gadis itu menjadi murung. Hinata menyukai Naruto semenjak mereka memasuki kelas enam Sekolah Dasar. Gadis itu masih mengingat ketika dia diam-diam mengawasi Naruto dari balik jendela kamarnya.

 _Andai aku menjadi Shion. Shion pasti sangatlah beruntung bisa memiliki Naruto-kun._

 **.**

 ** _Aku tak percaya semua ini nyata...  
Kepergianmu untuk selama-lamanya..._**

 **.**

Selama ini dia hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Shion-Naruto dan bahkan selalu kena bully di sekolah hanya karena itu. Naruto dan Shion benar-benar pasangan serasi pada kalangan remaja di Konoha High School. Dulu Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah saat itu.

Yang selalu setia menjadi teman curhatnya hanyalah Haruno Sakura, teman sebangkunya yang sekarang menjadi designer untuk rumah mode Burberry di New York. Hinata turut senang akan hal itu.

Dia masih ingat ketika pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto ketika masih SMA dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. 'Agar tidak menganggu hubunganmu dengan Shion' katanya dan setelahnya dia pergi dan menetap di Roma dan menjadi penari yang bayarannya lumayan mahal.

 **.**

 ** _Ku ingin lebih lama..  
Kau ada di dunia..._**

 **.**

Setelah lima tahun, tepatnya di Venesia, dia bertemu Naruto lagi. Waktu itu Naruto tampak berbeda dengan jas hitam armani yang elegan membungkus tubuhnya. Ada banyak perbedaan pada Naruto setelah lima tahun ini.

Rambut kuning yang dicukur rata di bagian atas, tubuh yang kini lebih tinggi, bentuk wajah yang lebih tegas, dan aura _gentle_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya seakan membuat Hinata merindukan sosok Naruto yang dulu.

"Naruto." Hinata bergumam lirih dan membuat Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah tepat di depannya. Tidak ada sufiks –kun yang dipakainya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan pahit semasa dia di Jepang dulu.

"Hinata. Kau benar-benar...berubah," ucap Naruto setelah jeda yang lama dan Hinata hanya diam mematung dalam ekspresi datar, "dan semakin menawan."

Pelan-pelan semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hinata. Segera dia hilangkan rona merah itu dan menatap Naruto. Memang benar Hinata telah banyak berubah. Dimulai dari rambut indigo yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh pangkal paha itu kini dipotong sebahu dan ditata model split headband. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan tubuh langsing yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita kebanyakan.

"Kau juga...berubah." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Masih ingat pertanyaanku ketika kita masih berusia 12 tahun dulu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sendu, "Mengapa mengajakku menikah? Pacaran saja kita belum pernah."

"Maafkan aku."

"huh?"

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sadar bahwa bukan Shion yang kuinginkan."

 **.**

 ** _Tapi itu semua itu tak mungkin adanya...  
_** **.**

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Masa lalu kini tidak ada artinya lagi...bagiku." _namun masa lalu yang indah itu masih berarti dan akan terus tersimpan di memoriku._ Hinata berjalan ke depan dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku serius, Hinata. Mau jadi pacarku?" Hinata langsung berhenti berjalan. Dia tahu Naruto yang sedang memunggunginya di belakang terkekeh pelan dalam diam. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya lagi. kini Hinata membalikkan badannya di belakang dan saat itu juga Naruto sedang membalikkan badannya juga. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum. Naruto merindukan senyum itu. Senyum yang dilihatnya lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun ini.

Setelahnya mereka mulai berpacaran hingga satu tahun sampai akhirnya kecelakaan itu membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Kecelakaan mobil itu...

Saat itu Hinata berada di Los Angeles dan sedang melihat pemandangan hollywood dari jendela kacanya hingga akhirnya sebuah telepon mengagetkannya. Itu Sakura dan wanita berambut pink itu memberitahu bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Hinata segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa tujuan Naruto mengebut mobilnya hanya untuk melamar Hinata.

 **.**

 ** _Cintamu abadi selama hidupku..._**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata hanya tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat semua kenangan itu. Satu kenangan melintas di kepalanya ketika beberapa hari sebelum kejadian kecelakaannya Naruto.

"Jika seandainya kita menikah...kau ingin rumah seperti apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa lembut, "Ya, aku ingin rumah di dekat pantai agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah laut dari jendela rumah. Aku ingin memiliki kursi tersendiri di dekat jendela agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan angin sepoi-sepoi."

"Jika kita menikah nanti, kau ingin menamai anak kita dengan nama apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengecup bibirnya pelan, "Jika bayi kita laki-laki, aku ingin menamainya Bolt. Jika bayinya perempuan, aku akan menamainya Himawari."

"Exelent choice, darling." Ucap Hinata lalu dibalas dengan tawa bahagia kekasihnya.

Ya, sayangnya tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia. Namun Hinata tetap berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, Naruto akan terbangun lalu menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah namun sayangnya semua itu tidak mungkin adanya.

 **.**

 ** _Permintaanku hanya satu...  
Habiskan waktu terakhirmu...  
_** **.**

EKG yang menimbulkan suara putus-putus kini berbunyi dengan keras dan tidak berhenti. Garis-garis kurva yang tadinya bergerak di layar monitar kini telah berbentuk lurus. Kushina dan Minato kini berlinang air mata sambil memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Ketiganya menangis karena kepergian Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang mereka cinta dan sayangi sepenuh hatinya.

 _Jika bayi kita laki-laki, aku ingin menamainya Bolt. Jika bayinya perempuan, aku akan menamainya Himawari..._

Hinata tersedu-sedu seraya memanggil nama Naruto namun semua itu tidak ada artinya...

Naruto telah tiada...

 **.**

 ** _Bersamaku selalu menunggu di batas waktu..._** **  
.**

 _Tak akan kuingkari janji itu, Naruto. Tak akan kuingkari selamanya..._

* * *

 **Konoha, tiga hari kemudian...**

"Aku tahu kau sangat sedih, Hinata. Aku juga." Ujar Sakura sedih seraya memeluk Hinata. Hinata menatap batu nisan itu. Batu nisan yang mengukir nama Naruto disitu.

 **.**

 ** _Aku tak percaya semua ini nyata...  
Kepergianmu untuk selama-lamanya..._**

 **.**

"Kushina baa-san memanggilmu." Ucap Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu meninggalkan wanita berambut pink itu. Kushina menatap Hinata dengan sedih.

"Ini adalah pemberian terakhir Naruto sebelum dia meninggal. Dia merencanakan ini semua jauh-jauh hari sebelum dia merencanakan pelamaran itu. Ini sudah menjadi milikmu seorang." ucap Kushina seraya memberikan sebuah map biru. Hinata mengernyit.

"Apa ini, baa-san?" tanya Hinata. Kushina tersenyum, "Lihat alamatnya. Jangan dibuka ketika kau belum sampai di sana."

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih, baa-san!" ucap Hinata lalu berlari menuju mobilnya. Alamatnya berada di Okinawa.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di dekat pantai Okinawa yang hari ini sedikit sepi. Dia mengambil kunci rumah itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Di dalamnya sangat bersih dan terawat. Pandangan Hinata teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah sofa yang berada di dekat jendela. Itu...

 _Aku ingin memiliki kursi tersendiri di dekat jendela agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan angin sepoi-sepoi..._

Air mata Hinata jatuh lagi. Naruto ternyata mengingat semuanya. Segera dia buka map biru itu dan map itu berisikan surat rumah yang beratas namakan Hyuga Hinata. Hinata langsung jatuh karena saking lemasnya kedua kakinya tadi setelah melihat surat rumah tadi. Dia menangis.

 **.**

 ** _Ku ingin lebih lama...  
Kau ada di dunia...  
Tapi semua itu tak mungkin adanya..._**

 **.**

Hinata berharap sosok Naruto akan hadir menemaninya disini, mengangkatnya ke sofa dan mendekapnya dengan penuh cinta. Namun sayang itu hanyalah khayalan belaka.

* * *

 **13 tahun kemudian**

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketiga puluh delapan, kaa-san." Ucap Himawari lalu mencium pipi ibunya. Bolt memberinya sebuah kotak kado yang ukurannya cukup besar dan menaruhnya tepat di meja.

Hinata meniup lilinnya dan lilin angka 37 itu mati. Semua yang ada di rumah bertepuk tangan dan memotong kuenya. Di rumah saat itu ada Kushina, Minato, Bolt, Himawari, dan...Toneri. Otsutsuki Toneri adalah teman kolega Hinata yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Kushina dan Minato yang merupakan orang tua angkat Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Senyumlah, Hinata. Momen ini harus diabadikan." Ucap Kushina seraya memencet tombol kamera. Minato tertawa bahagia melihat putri angkat mereka yang kini berusia 38 tahun. Bolt hanya tersenyum lalu memakan kuenya. Himawari menghampiri ibunya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Kita ke makam Naruto Jii-san?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Aku ke makam dulu ya."

Toneri hanya mengangguk pelan pada istrinya itu. Walaupun dia sedikit sedih karena selama ini Hinata hanya sebatas menyayanginya––bukan mencintainya––dan masih memikirkan tentang Uzumaki Naruto––cinta pertama istrinya, namun dia tetap bahagia bisa melihat wajah berseri-seri istrinya.

Sementara itu Hinata pergi ke makam bersama Himawari. Wanita itu menghampiri makam Naruto seraya mencabuti bunga-bunga dan rumput liar di sekitarnya. Makam itu sangatlah terawat dan tidak pernah absen pengunjungnya. Dan pengujung setia itu adalah Hinata seorang. Segera Himawari menaburkan bunga di atas makam itu.

"Naruto Jii-san, aku sudah besar. Sekarang kami sedang merayakan ulang tahun kaa-san yang ke tiga puluh delapan di rumah. Kau pasti senang melihatnya." Ucap Himawari. Hinata tersenyum ke arah makam itu.

"Aku berulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh delapan sekarang. Sudah dua belas tahun lamanya semenjak kau pergi, Naruto-kun. Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun."

 _Aku juga merindukanmu Hinata..._

Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar suara samar itu. Angin menerpa wajahnya.

 **.**

 ** _Cintamu abadi selama hidupku..._**

 **.**

 _Cintamu abadi selama hidupku, Naruto-kun..._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Review please!**


	2. Happy Ending

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, DLL**

* * *

 **Happy Ending**

 **Los Angeles...**

Hinata memandang sendu ke arah monitor EKG yang yang berbulan-bulan selalu rata.

 _Kapan kau akan bangun, Naruto-kun..._

Wanita itu menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut dan perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hinata menggumamkan dengan pelan nama Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan beberapa selang yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Kekasihnya mengalami koma selama dua tahun terakhir ini dan Hinata masih setia menunggunya. Menunggu kekasihnya Naruto untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Diliriknya Kushina dan Minato yang tengah memandang tubuh putra mereka dengan penuh harap seperti Hinata. Semuanya terjebak dalam keheningan. Kushina kehilanga wajah cerianya, sama seperti Minato.

Dirinya masih ingat ketika mereka masih remaja dan saat itu di halaman belakang rumah Naruto, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Naruto mengejarnya dan Hinata terjatuh di rumput dengan keadaan telentang seraya tertawa bahagia. Naruto juga ikut berbaring di samping Hinata.

"Hinata, kalau aku ingin mengajakmu menikah, kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata yang baru berusia dua belas tahun tertawa lembut dan dihadiahi tatapan heran oleh Naruto.

"Ada yang lucu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, Naruto-kun."

"Ya, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku saja."

"Mengapa mengajakku menikah? Kita bahkan belum pacaran. Jika kau menginginkan jawaban, aku tidak bisa bilang." Ucap Hinata pelan seraya memandang langit yang sedikit mendung pagi itu.

"Mengapa?"

"Ada sesuatu." Jawab Hinata yang membuat Naruto penasaran setengah mati tentang 'sesuatu' itu. "Sudah dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Kushina baa-san sudah memanggilku." Tutup Hinata seraya berlari ke arah pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah penasaran.

 _Aku menjawab 'ya, aku mau' karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun._

 _Kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku..._

Pertemanan mereka berlanjut hingga mereka memasuki masa SMP, dimana masa-masa indah mereka dimulai. Hinata dan Naruto berada di kelas yang berbeda, juga mengambil klub yang berbeda. Naruto mengikuti klub sepak bola sementara Hinata mengikuti klub seni khususnya menari. Walaupun begitu, Hinata dan Naruto masih berteman dan bahkan keduanya rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menjemput salah satu dari mereka dan pulang bersama. Banyak yang bilang hubungan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar berteman tapi sayangnya gosip itu terbantahkan semenjak Naruto memiliki pacar baru.

Shion.

Semenjak Naruto mengenalkan Shion pada Hinata, gadis itu menjadi murung. Hinata menyukai Naruto semenjak mereka memasuki kelas enam Sekolah Dasar. Gadis itu masih mengingat ketika dia diam-diam mengawasi Naruto dari balik jendela kamarnya.

 _Andai aku menjadI Shion. Shion pasti sangatlah beruntung bisa memiliki Naruto-kun._

Selama ini dia hanyalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Shion-Naruto dan bahkan selalu kena bully di sekolah hanya karena itu. Naruto dan Shion benar-benar pasangan serasi pada kalangan remaja di Konoha High School. Dulu Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah saat itu.

Yang selalu setia menjadi teman curhatnya hanyalah Haruno Sakura, teman sebangkunya yang sekarang menjadi designer untuk rumah mode Burberry di New York. Hinata turut senang akan hal itu.

Dia masih ingat ketika pengakuan cintanya pada Naruto ketika masih SMA dan akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto tanpa pemberitahuan apapun. 'Agar tidak menganggu hubunganmu dengan Shion' katanya dan setelahnya dia pergi dan menetap di Roma dan menjadi penari yang bayarannya lumayan mahal.

Setelah lima tahun, tepatnya di Venesia, dia bertemu Naruto lagi. Waktu itu Naruto tampak berbeda dengan jas hitam armani yang elegan membungkus tubuhnya. Ada banyak perbedaan pada Naruto setelah lima tahun ini.

Rambut kuning yang dicukur rata di bagian atas, tubuh yang kini lebih tinggi, bentuk wajah yang lebih tegas, dan aura _gentle_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya seakan membuat Hinata merindukan sosok Naruto yang dulu.

"Naruto." Hinata bergumam lirih dan membuat Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah tepat di depannya. Tidak ada sufiks –kun yang dipakainya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan pahit semasa dia di Jepang dulu.

"Hinata. Kau benar-benar...berubah," ucap Naruto setelah jeda yang lama dan Hinata hanya diam mematung dalam ekspresi datar, "dan semakin menawan."

Pelan-pelan semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hinata. Segera dia hilangkan rona merah itu dan menatap Naruto. Memang benar Hinata telah banyak berubah. Dimulai dari rambut indigo yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh pangkal paha itu kini dipotong sebahu dan ditata model split headband. Wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan tubuh langsing yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita kebanyakan.

"Kau juga...berubah." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Masih ingat pertanyaanku ketika kita masih berusia 12 tahun dulu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sendu, "Mengapa mengajakku menikah? Pacaran saja kita belum pernah."

"Maafkan aku."

"huh?"

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku sadar bahwa bukan Shion yang kuinginkan."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Masa lalu kini tidak ada artinya lagi...bagiku." _namun masa lalu yang indah itu masih berarti dan akan terus tersimpan di memoriku._ Hinata berjalan ke depan dan berniat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku serius, Hinata. Mau jadi pacarku?" Hinata langsung berhenti berjalan. Dia tahu Naruto yang sedang memunggunginya di belakang terkekeh pelan dalam diam. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya lagi. kini Hinata membalikkan badannya di belakang dan saat itu juga Naruto sedang membalikkan badannya juga. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum. Naruto merindukan senyum itu. Senyum yang dilihatnya lagi untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun ini.

Setelahnya mereka mulai berpacaran hingga satu tahun sampai akhirnya kecelakaan itu membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Kecelakaan mobil itu...

Saat itu Hinata berada di Los Angeles dan sedang melihat pemandangan hollywood dari jendela kacanya hingga akhirnya sebuah telepon mengagetkannya. Itu Sakura dan wanita berambut pink itu memberitahu bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Hinata segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat dan alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bahwa tujuan Naruto mengebut mobilnya hanya untuk melamar Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sedih ketika mengingat semua kenangan itu. Satu kenangan melintas di kepalanya ketika beberapa hari sebelum kejadian kecelakaannya Naruto.

"Jika seandainya kita menikah...kau ingin rumah seperti apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa lembut, "Ya, aku ingin rumah di dekat pantai agar aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah laut dari jendela rumah. Aku ingin memiliki kursi tersendiri di dekat jendela agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan angin sepoi-sepoi."

"Jika kita menikah nanti, kau ingin menamai anak kita dengan nama apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengecup bibirnya pelan, "Jika bayi kita laki-laki, aku ingin menamainya Bolt. Jika bayinya perempuan, aku akan menamainya Himawari."

"Exelent choice, darling." Ucap Hinata lalu dibalas dengan tawa bahagia kekasihnya.

Ya, sayangnya tidak semua kisah berakhir bahagia. Namun Hinata tetap berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, Naruto akan terbangun lalu menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Dan sepertinya tuhan mengabulkan harapannya.

Monitor EKG yang berbulan-bulan selalu rata itu kini mengalami lonjakan dan membentuk kurva. Tubuh yang selalu kaku itu akhirnya bergerak perlahan. Semuanya menangis terharu.

Perawat yang ada disitu segera memberitahu dokter jaga. Beberapa dokter lain mendekat dan bergantian memberikan pendapat tentang pasien koma yang tiba-tiba siuman itu. Perlahan jari Naruto bergerak kemudian matanya perlahan terbuka. Semuanya terlihat samar di matanya hingga akhirnya dia menggumamkan satu nama.

 _Hinata..._

Hinata tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada tuhan yang telah memberikan kesempatan untuk Naruto.

* * *

 **Konoha, satu bulan kemudian.**

"Wah, selamat ya Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata dengan sedikit kesusahan karena perutnya yang besar. Hinata tersenyum, "Terima Kasih, Sakura-chan. Omong-omong, kapan lahiran?"

"Kalau bisa, dua bulan lagi." jawab Sakura. Sasuke menghampiri istrinya itu, "Mengurus istri yang ngidam itu susah, lho."

Sakura menampilkan wajah cemberutnya dan dibalas dengan tawa Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menatap sahabat lamanya itu seraya tersenyum senang, "Selamat ya, dobe!"

"Kau juga, Teme. Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Hinata." Balas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum pada kedua pasangan itu, "Aku harap kalian bahagia."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan." Dan pasangan Uchiha itu berlalu. Naruto tersenyum senang seraya melihat istrinya yang cantik itu, "Hey, setelah acara ini selesai, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat saja nanti, Hinata."

* * *

 **Setelah pesta pernikahan u** **sai**

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke Okinawa dan mereka pergi menuju sebuah rumah. Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan masuk. Hinata terpana akan isi rumah itu dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela besar.

 _Aku ingin memiliki kursi tersendiri di dekat jendela agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan angin sepoi-sepoi..._

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto. "Kau mengingat semua itu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan semua itu, Uzumaki Hinata." Ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata lalu memeluk Naruto.

* * *

 **8 Tahun Kemudian...**

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketiga puluh tiga, kaa-san." Ucap Himawari lalu mencium pipi ibunya. Bolt memberinya sebuah kotak kado yang ukurannya cukup besar dan menaruhnya tepat di meja.

Hinata meniup lilinnya dan lilin angka 33 itu mati. Semua yang ada di rumah bertepuk tangan dan memotong kuenya. Di rumah saat itu ada Kushina, Minato, Bolt, Himawari, dan Naruto.

"Senyumlah, Hinata. Momen ini harus diabadikan." Ucap Kushina seraya memencet tombol kamera. Minato tertawa bahagia melihat menantu mereka yang kini berusia 33 tahun. Bolt hanya tersenyum lalu memakan kuenya. Himawari menghampiri ibunya dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Ibu, aku ingin punya seorang adik. Kapan kau mengabulkannya."

Hinata langsung blushing mendengar bisikan putrinya. Putrinya tertawa.

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya." Ujar Hinata setelah berdeham.

"Semuanya. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu." Ucap wanita itu. Naruto dan yang lainnya menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Aku hamil."

Hening sejenak dan akhirnya kembali riuh. Hinata mengelus perutnya yang rata dan Himawari membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan 'Benarkan? Kaa-san tidak bercanda, 'kan?'. Hinata segera menyodorkan alat tes kehamilan yang terdapat dua garis pink berbentuk simbol positif. Naruto memeluknya.

"Kejutan yang indah. Terima kasih, sayang." Bisik Naruto. Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan suami tercintanya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Finally, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Versi lain dari 'Di Batas Waktu' dengan pair yang sama tapi ini dengan Alternate Ending.**

 **Review please!**


End file.
